


Вопрос времени

by koganemushi, WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020



Series: драбблы R - NC-17 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020/pseuds/WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020
Summary: О последствиях необдуманных действий.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: драбблы R - NC-17 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632229
Kudos: 45





	Вопрос времени

**Author's Note:**

> Фингеринг, минет.

Баки просунул в себя уже третий палец и глухо застонал. Он мог бы кончить еще пять минут назад, но останавливаться было рано. Прямо напротив него Стив дернулся в своем кресле, будто хотел встать.

– Лежать, где сидишь.

– Это нечестно.

– Прыгать без парашюта с двенадцатого этажа – тоже! – Баки гордился, что смог произнести свою тираду до конца.

Стив вцепился в подлокотники так, что побелели костяшки пальцев, но остался на месте. Молодец какой. Может ведь выполнять просьбы, когда захочет. Правда, с большой степенью вероятности в ближайшее время им придется менять кресло, но это такие мелочи. Съездят в «Икею». Когда-нибудь на следующей неделе, или в следующем месяце. В общем, неважно. Главное – Стив получит урок. Может быть, даже научится хоть иногда думать перед тем, как совершать опасные для жизни выходки вроде прыжка с последнего этажа здания с одним щитом наперевес. 

Началось все, как у них частенько все и начиналось: с перебранки. Пока Баки осторожно снимал с него тактический костюм после миссии, Стив стоически закусывал губу и настаивал, что на нем почти ни царапины. Ну как – почти? Переломов нет, он может сам сидеть и ходить. Баки такое положение дел, разумеется, не впечатлило. Ткнув пальцем в бедро Стива, на котором красовалась здоровенная гематома от мягкого приземления на асфальт, Баки предупредил: «Значит, будешь сидеть в кресле». А сам плюхнулся на кровать и быстро избавился от остатков одежды под заинтересованным взглядом Стива. Раз уж просьбы и приказы тот игнорирует, придется прибегнуть к пыткам и шантажу. 

Правда, по прошествии времени Баки уже не был так уверен, кого он больше «пытает». Лежа на спине в центре кровати, чтобы Стив мог как следует рассмотреть его, Баки согнул ноги в коленях и пальцами правой руки медленно растягивал себя. Он прекрасно знал, как сейчас выглядит со стороны. Обнаженный, задыхающийся, весь покрытый бисеринками пота, которые Стив всегда так любит собирать губами. Баки непроизвольно облизнулся. Губы Стива, которыми он так сладко проходится от груди к животу и ниже, целуя, прихватывая кожу… Чтобы не кончить прямо сейчас, Баки коротко выдохнул и замер, пережидая накатившую волну удовольствия с закрытыми глазами. Даже сквозь собственное заполошное дыхание он расслышал прерывистый самодовольный смешок со стороны кресла. Са-мо-до-воль-ный гаденыш! Что же, Стив был не единственным любителем соперничества. Они еще посмотрят, кто кого.

Чудовищным усилием воли заставив себя не двигать рукой, Баки взглянул на Стива из-под ресниц и медленно, со вкусом облизнулся, собирая выступивший над верхней губой пот. Его усилия были тотчас вознаграждены. Напускная полуулыбка исчезла с лица Стива, сменившись приоткрытыми в беззвучном стоне губами. Дышал он, словно только что пробежал Бостонский марафон. Так-то лучше. Подмигнув, Баки провел прохладной левой ладонью по своей пылающей груди и выдохнул:

– Вот так, да.

– Гаденыш.

– Не я виноват, что у тебя нет терпения. 

– Это у меня-то?!

– А кто прыгнул с крыши, потому что спускаться по лестнице слишком… – палец проехался по простате, отчего Баки прерывисто выдохнул и только потом продолжил: – слишком долго.

– У меня не было времени! – взвился Стив, привстав с кресла.

– Зато сейчас, – Баки провернул пальцы, насколько мог в таком положении, и сладко вздрогнул всем телом. – Сейчас у тебя будет много времени.

– Я же говорю – гаденыш!

Эту реплику Баки не удостоил ответом. У него, конечно, было что сказать Стиву. Но воздух в легких кончился, внизу живота скручивалась тугая горячая пружина, и сил на то, чтобы говорить и одновременно двигать пальцами внутри, уже не хватало. Шутки кончились. Баки сам вот-вот собирался кончиться. И плевать, что слишком быстро. В конце концов, всегда можно и повторить спектакль для благодарной аудитории.

Потерявшись в собственных ощущениях, Баки не сразу поймал момент, когда благодарная аудитория покинула кресло и переместилась на кровать. Он только успел почувствовать, как прогнулся рядом матрас под весом тяжелого тела, и распахнуть глаза. Когда только успел закрыть? А в следующий момент Стив обхватил его стоящий колом член обветренными губами и с ходу вобрал его едва ли не до основания. Баки вскрикнул и кончил, ощущая, как горло Стива сжимается вокруг ствола, как Стив сглатывает и сглатывает, и сглатывает еще, стараясь не упустить ни капли. Жадный, ненасытный. А потом, блаженно прикрыв глаза, мягко посасывает головку и отрывается за мгновение до того, как приятные ощущения сменятся гиперчувствительностью. Чертов позер.

– Кто-то утверждал, что у меня будет много времени? – на раскрасневшихся губах играла самодовольная улыбка.

– Гаденыш, – Баки говорил это, уже придавливая Стива к кровати. – Сейчас будет тебе много времени!

Стив все еще улыбался, когда Баки припал к его губам, не собираясь отстраняться в ближайшее время, он тоже был жадным и ненасытным.


End file.
